Heizomat Heating Plant (Farming Simulator 17)
The Heizomat Heating Plant is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is a placeable where can be sold for a roughly average price. Function A Heizomat Heating Plant mimics the behavior of the at the local , with only two minor differences: It can be placed almost anywhere, and the Wood Chips are sold at a roughly average price (independent of the current market price for Wood Chips). A Heating Plant can be placed close to your primary areas, which would mean that machines carrying or producing Wood Chips only need to drive a short distance to reach this sale point to drop off their cargo. This saves a trip all the way to the Sawmill, which may sometimes be very long and tedious. As explained further below, you can set up your entire Wood Chip production for that area around the Heating Plant. The second important difference is the sale price. The price of Wood Chips at the Sawmill, listed in the "Prices" menu, does not correspond to the profit acquired from selling Wood Chips at the Heating Plant. The price at the Heating Plant seems significantly more stable, hovering at around $250. When the market price for Wood Chips is very low, selling Wood Chips here (especially in very large quantities) can be very profitable. Unfortunately, there is no way to see the projected sale profit for the Heating Plant before actually selling the Wood Chips. Unloading into the Heating Plant The Heizomat Heating Plant has a 3.0 meter wide opening on one side. This is where Wood Chips must be dumped in order to sell them. There are many different ways to do this: You can automatically unload a full of chips directly into the Heating Plant, pour the material in using a , set up a to spill materials into the plant, or even shoot them out of a into the opening. Unloading Containers into a Heating Plant is somewhat tricky, as the tipping area is a small zone directly in front of the opening. Set the Container to unload from the rear door, and back it up so that the rear door is exactly aligned with the Heating Plant's opening. When done correctly, you should get the option to "Unload" (not "Unload Here"). Hitting the button will automatically dump the Container's entire cargo into the receptacle. Using a Bucket is far more straightforward, but more repetitive. Scoop up a bucketful of Wood Chips, position the bucket right in front of the opening (very close up), and tip the material out. Of course, you'll need to repeat this many times when shoveling large piles of Wood Chips. A Conveyor Belt can make this process extremely easy. A alone can lift Wood Chips from a large on the ground, and dump it straight into the Heating Plant. This allows you to dump cargo easily in front of the Conveyor Belt, or even pour it into the belt, without having to deal with the Heating Plant's small receptacle area. You can use one or more to transport Wood Chips from a good distance away, if necessary. Finally, all Wood Chippers can unload directly into the Heating Plant as they grind the , but this is trickier with some models than with others. A Wood Chipper with a conveyor belt output configuration can unload into the Heating Plant just the same as any other conveyor belt (see prev. paragraph). An automated pipe output configuration, on the other hand, will not automatically recognize the Heating Plant as a valid target; Instead the pipe must be very carefully to hit the opening, and the machine itself must be set to "Unload Here" in order to force it to shoot the wood chips directly into the opening. If the pipe is not aimed correctly, the Wood Chips may be lost entirely. Advantages * Place Anywhere: The Heating Plant can be placed immediately next to (or inside!) a area to allow to be sold without having to take them all the way to the . * Independent Price: The price for sold Wood Chips at the Heating Plant is nearly static at around $250. If the price at the Sawmill is lower, you can sell here for an extra profit. Disadvantages * Difficult to Unload Into: The receptacle of the Heating Plant has a very small unloading area. Consider using a to load materials into the machine (see above). * Expensive: The Heating Plant costs $68,000 to purchase, and an extra $120 each day. A lot of need to be sold in order to make a profit - but correct placement of the Heating Plant can save a lot of time and effort too, which may be worth the expense. Specifications *'Price:' $68,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $120 / day *'Footprint Dimensions:' :*'Width:' 7.5 meters :*'Length:' 4.0 meters Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Forestry Category:Farming Simulator 15 Forestry Equipment